


The Empath

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Sad Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock Has Feelings (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Bones returns from the planet physically well, but his mind and heart don't recover so quickly.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	The Empath

Bones couldn’t help but notice Spock’s hand never left his arm the entire trip back to the Enterprise. He hadn’t forgotten how Spock had held him as he thought he was dying. The feeling of the Vulcan’s hand on his face had been warm, like a life raft in the dizzy sea of his pain and anguish. They told only Scotty what had happened in full detail. No sense upsetting the rest of the crew. But once in his quarters, Bones couldn’t help but collapse down onto his bed, exhausted, emotionally and physically. He ran his hands over his face, his stomach and chest. Mere hours ago, he’d been dying. Now sickbay told him he was in perfect health. Better health, in fact, than he had been before he’d gone down to the planet. He’d even grown his appendix back. But none of this stopped his heart from beating far too rapidly, and the events replaying in his mind every time he closed his eyes.  
The whistle sounded that told him someone wanted in his room.  
“Spock here,” came the voice. “I would like to talk to you, Doctor.”  
“Come,” Bones said, sitting up.  
Spock walked in, his hands behind his back. “You are well, Doctor?” He asked.  
“Physically, yes,” Bones replied.  
“But - emotionality…”  
Bones put his head into his hands. “Not great.”  
“Permission to act freely,” Spock said.  
“I’m not your captain, Spock,” Bones said, “You can do whatever you want.”  
“I still ask your permission.”  
Bones looked up. “Yeah, sure, do whatever you want.”  
Spock walked up to Bones and sat down on the bed beside him.  
“I am afraid I am unfamiliar with such practices, but…”  
Spock lifted his arm and put it around Bones shoulder. It felt too good for Bones to act as surprised as he was. He leaned into the Vulcan’s embrace, his head falling and resting on Spock’s chest. Spock lifted a hand and ran his fingers over Bones hair.  
“I am remiss to admit,” he said, “But I struggled with a great deal of emotions during this last mission.”  
“Will miracles never cease,” Bones said, his voice half muffled against Spock’s chest.  
One of Spock’s fingers twirled absently around a strand of Bones hair.  
“I thought that I was going to loose you. Jim and I both did. I believe that you are far more important to us than you realize.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Spock,” Bones said. “You two would get along perfectly fine without me.”  
Spock grabbed Bones shoulders and held him out so they could look at one another face to face.  
“That, as Jim would so colorfully say, is bulshit.”  
Bones mouth fell open slightly.  
Spock pulled Bones closer and just grazed his lips across his. “Doctor, we would be lost without you. Our unit could not function properly as two. We are made for three.”  
Bones couldn’t stop a tear rising in his eye.  
“Goddamnit, Spock,” he said. “I thought- I was dying, I knew that. I had resigned myself to saying goodbye.”  
“But it was not your time,” Spock said, his hand cupping the side of Bones’ face.  
“Yeah I- I… Ug.”  
Bones leaned forward and Spock folded him into a hug.  
“Don’t leave,” he half whispered.  
Spock’s lips touched the top of his head. “Never, Doctor.”


End file.
